As wireless networks and the processing power of mobile devices have improved, web-based applications increasingly allow everyday users to create original content in real-time without professional software. For example, Instagram and Vine allow a user to create original media content that is personalized to the user's tastes—anytime and anywhere. Despite the advances in the provision of web-based media creation applications, some solutions for creating media content are clumsy or ill-suited to future improvements in provisioning media content.